


Landmine

by AbsolutelyIris



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It needed to be forgotten, and quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landmine

**Author's Note:**

> AU, after “Poughkeepsie, Tramps, and Thieves”
> 
> Originally published on 2-4-07.

“Oh, Logan and I hooked up in Aspen over the holidays. I guess you two were split, huh?”  
  
Landmine. Foot, meet landmine.  
  
“I was in town and thought he might have some free time, but oh well.”  
  
Landmine. Love life, meet landmine. Boom.  
  
Madison looked Veronica up and down, a small, satisfied smirk on her lips. “Oh, and as a _friend_ , he's not so big on the one-piece numbers.”  
  
Veronica swallowed hard, her eyes dropping on her lingerie before she could stop herself, and instantly, she was embarrassed. One-piece lace undergarments, all very conservative in hindsight. They were things a blushing thirteen-year-old would’ve found beautifully sensual and an experienced nineteen-year-old male would’ve found all too boring. She had honestly thought them to be sweetly sexy, something Logan possibly would’ve loved, but she had guessed wrong.  
  
Madison would know, right?  
  
Veronica didn’t want to think at the moment. She didn’t want to think about what Madison did with Logan. If he enjoyed it. How many times. If it was better. She didn’t want to think about Logan’s hands over Madison’s slimy body, the same hands that had touched her so lovingly just two days before.  
  
Angry. She was angry. Seeing red angry. Hands shaking angry. Disappointment and hurt and embarrassment lingered just below the surface, but anger was the main emotion. She didn’t want to think about any of it.  
  
She wasn’t thinking, which is probably why she reached over, grabbed the pink bra and thong from out of Madison’s hands and slammed them on the counter. She gave the cashier that approached a tight smile, even as she felt her face begin to heat up. “I need these in a size two. 36A for the cup size,” she paused, pointing at the pink corset and black lace thong on the headless mannequin near the dressing rooms. “Can I also have that?”  
  
Madison recovered from her momentary shock, blinking rapidly as the cashier hurried toward the racks. “Um,” she sneered at Veronica. “I’m not sure if that’s in your price range, Ver- _onica_...”  
  
Veronica wordlessly reached inside her jacket, pulling out her thin wallet. She faced the cashier once more as the woman reappeared with her items, pulling out a thin piece of plastic. The credit card she almost never used outside of private eye and college purchases, the credit card with a measly one thousand dollars on it.  
  
For a moment, she was grateful that she didn’t carry her debit card around, as she just might have bought out the entire store under Madison’s judgmental gaze.  
  
“Ring it up.”  
  
She was quiet for a moment, glancing around at the wall behind the cashier. Toys, more lace and silk, and candles. “Can you throw in those white candles?”  
  
Madison rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the row of thongs on a nearby table. “Trying too hard...”  
  
A frown played on Veronica’s lips as she struggled to think of what else Logan liked in the midst of her Madison-tizzy. “And- what’s that silver thing, there?”  
  
The redhead glanced over her shoulder, her hair glistening over her black blazer. “That’s a genuine silver belly chain, ma’am. It has a faux diamond heart and-”  
  
“I’ll take it,” Veronica laughed even as she fought back the sob gathering in her chest, shrugging helplessly. “My boyfriend’s going to love it!” The cashier winked at her before turning to get the chain. Veronica’s smile faded as she faced Madison again. Never let them see your fear. “He _really_ likes candles,” she said icily. “But thanks for the lingerie tip.”  
  
Madison smirked, her eyebrows rising. “We didn’t have time to get candles, he was just all _over me_ that night, so what does that tell you?”  
  
“It means he’s going to have a much better time tonight,” Veronica snapped as the cashier began to scan her purchases. She glanced down at her card, flinching as a quick shot of Logan and Madison in a heated embrace nearly shot her down, and she blinked rapidly, trying to shove it out of her mind.  
  
The cashier began to bag Veronica’s purchases in a pink and black plastic bag, giving her a smile. “That’ll be five thirty-two and twenty cents, ma’am.”  
  
Five hundred and thirty-two dollars, for two pieces of lingerie, some candles, and a piece of jewelry.  
  
Veronica’s head lifted, and she didn’t blink as she handed over the credit card, even though she felt like dying. There went the new camera she was planning to buy. “No problem,” she said lightly.  
  
“As a _friend_ , here’s another tip...”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply, bracing herself for Madison’s next reveal. She tried to think of a quick insult that would work with anything Madison had to say, but was knocked down by the one-two punch of Logan’s mouth on Madison’s skin, Madison’s legs wrapped around Logan’s waist. She blinked quickly, waiting.  
  
“Logan likes to go at it from behind. He _really_ fits that bad boy rep-”  
  
Landmine. Seeing. Red.  
  
Veronica nearly snatched the pen out of the cashier’s hand, signing her name hastily. “Funny,” she said, her voice shaking as she slammed the pen down and took her receipt from the cashier. “He always likes to look at my face when we’re having sex, he says he just _loves_ watching me...” she frowned, grabbing her bag off the counter. “Gee, what does _that_ tell you, Maddy?”  
  
Madison’s smirk faded, and that was enough for Veronica.  
  
“Later, _friend_ ,” Veronica muttered coldly, turning on her heels and walking out of the store.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica’s eyes were locked on the pink and black bag sitting on her bed, where it had sat since she arrived home nearly three hours ago. She yanked the bag to her side, pulling out the pink undergarments she had snatched out of Madison’s hands. Not the same exact ones, but the one Madison had chose.  
  
She wondered for a moment if Madison was planning on giving Logan another go with that outfit, and she hated herself for immediately wondering if Logan would be impressed with the bikini. With a shake of her head, she thrust the ensemble back into the bag.  
  
A sigh escaped her as she reached into the bag again, pulling out the corset, the black thong, the candles, and the chain. She set aside the miscellaneous items, focusing on the lingerie. The outfit provided more coverage, but it was also more risque than the bikini. The corset would cover her torso, but it would lift her breasts up, and the thong would barely cover a thing.  
  
Is that what Logan really liked? He had called her beautiful the first time he saw her naked, but maybe he liked a bit of spice in the bedroom. Maybe she was boring him.  
  
Landmine.  
  
She jumped as her phone buzzed next to her, and she picked it up, opening the text message.  
  
 _In classes. Bored. Home by 9pm. Come by later?_  
  
Veronica frowned. Normally, the plea for a late-night booty call wouldn’t bother her, since she had made the very same request many times over. But now, she was worried. Why exactly was he asking her over? Was it really just about sex? She shook her head, quickly responding.  
  
 _No booty call._  
  
Her fingers clutched her phone tightly, waiting for him to respond. One minute, two...five...  
  
 _Sleepover then? :-)_  
  
Before Veronica could stop it, the smile crept onto her face, and she bit on her bottom lip, lowering her head as if he could see her blushing.  
  
Logan had been requesting sleep overs more and more frequently, and normally, it consisted of her staying until he fell asleep, then sneaking back to her place before her father woke at 6am. She always left a goodnight note, and Logan always called around 7am to wish her a good morning.  
  
It was nice, but it was even nicer when her father was out of town and she actually did sleep over. They got over the initial shock of waking up next to each other groggy and downright unattractive, and the dreaded morning breath debacle was avoided by Logan kissing her one morning and then pulling away to pop Altoids in both of their mouths, while she giggled.  
  
The memory was immediately tarnished with the question of Logan’s morning after with Madison. Was there even a morning after?  
  
 _Not tonight.  
  
Dinner then?  
  
Not tonight. Sorry.  
  
Ok._  
  
She just needed to think, and being in Logan’s presence would prevent her from doing so. He was always able to tell when something was bothering her, and now would be no exception. She just needed to think, and rationally. Irrational thinking was what led to a lot of their problems, she just needed to get over this.  
  
Logan didn’t cheat and she had to keep telling herself that. They had been broken up just over a month when it happened. They were officially over. He was allowed to sleep with the entire Zeta Theta Beta house if he wanted to, and she had no say. He didn’t need her permission. But, Madison Sinclair? Out of all the bitches in the world...  
  
Landmine. Boom.  
  
Veronica cringed as the familiar pain shot through her, and she flopped back on her bed, covering her face with a throw pillow.  
  
He didn’t lie. She asked, and he told her, without saying Madison’s name. He said it meant less than nothing. He regretted it. Drama averted.  
  
The image of Madison straddling Logan in the same way Veronica would, Logan’s hands on Madison’s hips the way he would do on Veronica’s, Madison’s nails against Logan’s chest like Veronica would...  
  
Veronica shook her head, gripping the pillow tighter.  
  
Logan was a good boyfriend. This meant nothing. It was nothing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Veronica wasn’t thinking about much, which was probably why she called Logan’s cell at nearly one in the morning.  
  
Sleep wasn’t on her agenda, apparently. Madison decided to be a guest star in her dreams, beginning with the one that started with her and Logan in bed one bright morning. Veronica was suddenly on the other side of the bed, in the dark, forced to watch the show next to her. Madison was all over Logan, and Logan wasn’t exactly complaining. Madison had turned her head, leering at Veronica, and then, the dream was over.  
  
The next dream was Veronica walking into Logan’s place, only to find Madison in his bed, and Veronica couldn’t get in to his bedroom.  
  
That’s when she had enough. She couldn’t take it.  
  
She pushed her messy ponytail out of her face, sitting up in her bed as she stared into the darkness, listening to the phone ring. One ring, two, three-  
  
“...Hello?”  
  
She faltered, pressing her lips together. He had been sleeping. She waited, giving him a moment to wake up.  
  
“Mars?” A long pause. “Babe?”  
  
“Am I good in bed?”  
  
Logan laughed slightly on the other end. “Wait, what?”  
  
“Why are you stalling?”  
  
“I’m not, I’m just wondering where exactly this question came from. It’s _kinda_ out of left field.”  
  
She inhaled shakily, ignoring the flush growing on her face. “Logan.”  
  
He sighed. “Baby, I invited you over-”  
  
Veronica closed her eyes painfully. Madison naked. Madison naked on top of Logan. Logan naked. Logan’s hands on Madison’s naked back- “That’s not answering my question.”  
  
“You’re great.”  
  
“Don’t lie to me.”  
  
Logan laughed, more nervous now. “Veronica, this is a Catch-22, you know. If I say you’re awesome, you won’t believe me. If I say you need some work, you’ll never sleep with me again. Why exactly do you want to know?”  
  
Landmine. Boom goes the dynamite.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. “Are you saying I suck in bed?”  
  
“No!” he was quiet for a moment, treading carefully. “Baby, you keep me more than satisfied.”  
  
Veronica shoved her hair out of her eyes, burying her face against her hand. “What about when we first started sleeping together? I want the truth, Logan.”  
  
He sighed deeply. “This is a part of the whole new intimacy thing we’re trying, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Okay,” he paused, another sigh escaping him. “Nothing but the truth?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Okay, but then I get to ask a question, yeah?”  
  
She licked her lips, flopping back on the bed. “Sure.”  
  
Logan coughed slightly, clearing his throat. “Okay. Uh, you were kind of awkward in the beginning, but it was okay,” he quickly continued. “The sex was _good_ , Veronica. You were still good, and you figured out what you liked pretty quick. You got comfortable real quick, and it all worked out. I had no complaints.”  
  
She blinked rapidly, trying to digest Logan’s words. Honest, but gentle. He was being honest, exactly what she asked for.  
  
She knew what this was, she didn’t want to believe Madison had shared something so intimate with Logan. Yes, he slept around, but she had been convinced, or maybe she had just convinced _herself_ , that what they had was special. She didn’t want Madison to take that away, not after she had taken so much from Veronica during high school.  
  
She sighed deeply, unable to stop the insecurity from creeping into her mind. He was with Madison, maybe he was lying to spare her feelings. It wouldn’t be the first time he took this route, he was always scared of what she would think of him when he told the truth. “Look, Logan, you don’t have to try to make me feel any better-”  
  
“ _Veronica_. If you sucked in bed, would I keep trying to fuck you ninety-eight percent of our time together? And keep in mind, the last two percent is moot because that’s when your dad’s lurking around,” he laughed at her silence. “Veronica, you’re great. I’m satisfied. Trust me.”  
  
Veronica nodded slowly, rubbing her eyes with the pads of her fingers. She didn’t want to close her eyes, she didn’t want to see Madison on top of Logan again. “Your turn,” she whispered.  
  
Logan was quiet for a moment, then- “Why the sudden insecurity?”  
  
“I’m just curious.”  
  
She hated how weak she sounded.  
  
“Well...” Logan let out a sharp breath. “If you want to swing on by, you can show me your moves, and I can show you just how satisfied I am...”  
  
Madison, bent over in front of Logan...  
  
God, fuck Madison Sinclair. And fuck Logan Echolls.  
  
“Not tonight, Logan.”  
  
Logan paused, and the silence was deafening. “Did I do something wrong?”  
  
“No,” Veronica forced a laugh, even as she felt her face tensing up. “I-I just don’t feel good. If I come over, it’ll just lead to me on the couch, pigging out and you in the bedroom, all frustrated.”  
  
“I don’t mind you pigging out on my couch.”  
  
“Not tonight, Logan,” she sighed as Logan didn’t bother to respond. He didn’t do anything wrong, he didn’t do anything wrong, he didn’t do anything wrong- “Good night.”  
  
“Hey, I love you.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
He snorted. “ _Me too_?”  
  
She licked her lips slowly, closing her eyes. Logan kissing her on the beach, Logan wrapping his arms around her waist, Logan smiling as she slid on his lap, it was all just fine- “You know I do, Logan.”  
  
Logan was quiet for a long moment, and she could almost hear him smiling. The thought made her giddier than she wanted to be, and she hated Madison even more for almost ruining something that had nothing to do with her. Madison wasn’t permitted to ruin their “I love you’s,” Veronica wouldn’t allow her to.  
  
“Sweet dreams,” he whispered.  
  
Oh, irony.  
  
“Night,” she hung up, setting the phone down next to her pillow.  
  
Veronica wondered how many times Logan showered after sleeping with Madison, if she snuck out or he kicked her out. Maybe he bought them breakfast. Maybe they made fun of Veronica over drinks. Maybe he didn’t think about Veronica at all.  
  
When Logan called at 7am, Veronica didn’t answer the phone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Hey, Veronica!”  
  
Veronica turned her head, pulling her sunglasses off her eyes. Piz was jogging past students, trying to catch up with her. Good ol’ Piz. She waved weakly, hoping he didn’t try to give her the moon eyes. She wasn’t in the mood for it.  
  
Madison was still a pain in the ass, even when she wasn’t around. Veronica hadn’t gotten much sleep in the last two days, and a quick investigation checked out and confirmed Madison’s story. Logan was definitely in Aspen during the holidays.  
  
On a related note, avoiding Logan had been easier than she had thought. Thank God for opposing course schedules.  
  
“Morning, private dick,” Piz’s eyes widened as Veronica’s eyebrows rose, and he laughed nervously. “N-No, you know, private dick is another way of saying private eye-”  
  
“I know. I get it,” she shoved her shades over her eyes again, continuing her walk. “Don’t say that again, okay?”  
  
He smiled slightly. “Your disapproval is duly noted,” he nudged her with his shoulder. “Wanna have lunch? My ethics class was cancelled, and I have, like, three hours to go until my show-”  
  
She glanced up at him, frowning slightly. “Piz, listen...”  
  
His eyes twinkled with excitement. “You have to hear this band that was submitted into Hearst’s Battle of the Bands. It’s, like, punk _Blue’s Clues_. Their lead singer’s name is even called Steve,” he laughed. “It’s awesome! I’m totally fixing the competition to get them into the finals. That’s not morally wrong if it’s entertaining, right?”  
  
“No, it’s just shady and kinda cruel,” Veronica laughed faintly, finding his amusement strangely contagious. No puppy dog eyes, no longing looks...maybe he was just trying to be friendly. “How about a rain check?”  
  
He groaned. “Oh, come on! You have to at least hear their song Mail Time. It should be a jingle.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, adjusting her bag. “Piz, if I didn’t know any better, I would think you were _mocking_ this band and enjoying it.”  
  
Veronica’s eyes widened as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her against a firm chest. She cursed her body for reacting to him, just from his arms around her alone. And the fact that he smelled incredibly good. “That’s it, I’m filing sexual harassment charges against the frat house-”  
  
Logan chuckled, leaning down and kissing Veronica’s cheek softly. “Lucky for me, I’m not in a frat,” Logan glanced up at Piz, giving him a quick smile. “What’s going on, Piz?”  
  
Piz forced a tight smile on his face, backing away. “Nothing much, man.”  
  
Logan nodded, returning his attention to Veronica. He lowered his mouth to her ear. “Mind if I steal you for a moment?”  
  
Piz nodded, quickly getting the hint. “I’ll take the rain check, see you guys later.”  
  
Logan saluted Piz as he walked away, before kissing Veronica’s neck softly. “I missed you,” he murmured as they walked awkwardly down the Quad with Veronica still pressed against his chest.  
  
Veronica forced a smile, resting her hand on his forearm. “I’ve been busy.”  
  
“I’ve noticed, I’ve also noticed how well you’ve been _avoiding_ me.”  
  
Landmine. Avert the landmine.  
  
He ran his hands over her stomach, pausing as his fingers ran over something bumpy. He stopped, pulling Veronica to a halt in front of him. “What’s that?”  
  
She was smiling even thought she didn’t want to, and she laughed softly, suddenly feeling silly. A weak attempt at being sexy, and of course, Logan was about to call her on it. She had planned on keeping it all to herself, starting small- the chain, some push-up bras, but, like always, Logan Echolls had to rush her. “Go ahead.”  
  
Logan’s hand drifted underneath her shirt, running over the silver belly chain. His eyebrows rose, a small smile playing on his lips. “I’m intrigued. Consider my interest piqued.” He became serious, sighing. “So, what’s up? You’ve been acting weird.”  
  
She shrugged. “Just been busy.”  
  
“Busy, huh.”  
  
“Just busy.”  
  
Veronica removed herself from Logan’s hold, turning so she was facing him. He lifted her glasses off of her eyes, smiling down at her, and she grinned back, despite herself.  
  
Logan was a good boyfriend. He did nothing wrong.  
  
Fuck Madison Sinclair.  
  
She gently brought Logan’s face down, kissing him softly. “I missed you, too,” she whispered. She hoped he hadn’t kissed Madison that night. Sex was bad enough, she didn’t want to imagine him kissing Madison like he kissed her.  
  
Logan let out an exaggerated groan against her mouth, pulling her against him. He tilted his head from left to right playfully until Veronica laughed, and he pulled away, kissing her nose gently. “That’s better. Stay happy.”  
  
“Mm, I’m trying,” Veronica said quietly, running her hands down his chest. She didn’t want to picture Madison’s hands down his chest, Madison lifting up his shirt.  
  
It needed to be forgotten, and quick.  
  
“What are you doing tonight?” she asked softly.  
  
Logan smiled slowly, gently tilting her face up so their eyes met. “What do you have in mind?”  
  
Veronica lowered her head, chewing on her lower lip. If he liked the confident girls, she was going to give him confident. “Well, I went to the lingerie shop the other day...”  
  
“I can skip all my classes.”  
  
She smirked, pushing him away. “Go to class. I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
He lunged forward, pulling Veronica in for a deep kiss that made her flush. “Don’t leave me hanging,” he whispered against her lips.  
  
The same lips that pressed against Madison’s flesh.  
  
Veronica pulled away, licking her lips and still feeling him. “It’s a date.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
The candles were lit, far enough from the bed as to not cause a major fire and a stammering explanation to her father. The condoms were where they had always been, in the nightstand drawer, and Veronica had taken her Pill, as always. They were safe and ready to go.  
  
There was a bottle of champagne cooling in a bucket, and she had helped herself to a glass.  
  
Logan would be coming home from his class in exactly fifteen minutes.  
  
Veronica licked her lips, glancing down at herself before looking at the bathroom mirror. The pink corset definitely took everything she had and shoved it up, and she was quite pleased with it. The thong barely covered a thing, and she turned around, making sure everything looked good. She had debated putting on heels, then decided against them. The corset was uncomfortable enough.  
  
She shook her head, allowing her hair to fall wild over her shoulders and chest, just the way Logan liked it. Naturally wavy and wild. She applied a quick coat of lipstick, a pale pink that complimented both her skin and the corset. A quick press of her lips, and she was satisfied, downing the rest of her champagne.  
  
Tonight was going to be their night. Nothing was going to ruin this.  
  
She climbed on the bed, spreading out. No, too porn star-ish. She glanced around, debating the various poses she would’ve pulled. On her stomach had the plus of her breasts being seen, but the minus of possibly tripping over her own legs when she crawled over to him. On her side was fine, but she wanted to be on equal ground when they started.  
  
Finally, she settled on her knees, resting her bottom on the heels of her feet. Innocent, yet still sexy. She shook her head, feeling her hair whip around. Wild, just the way he liked it.  
  
The front door clicked, and Veronica inhaled sharply, tugging on the corset and bringing everything up just a bit more.  
  
“Veronica?”  
  
She cringed, smacking herself mentally for not removing her coat and bag from his living room.  
  
Logan was grinning as he walked to the bedroom. “Already asleep, babe-” he froze as he spotted Veronica on the bed, staring at him with slightly anxious eyes. “Fuck me.”  
  
“I will,” Veronica said as confidently as she could, trying to keep her voice even. She swallowed hard, looking Logan up and down. He had begun to flush, and she could see his cock hardening underneath his jeans.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Logan licked his lips, stepping forward. “You’re a minx, Veronica Mars.”  
  
She was certain he had never, ever called Madison a minx. “Come here,” she whispered.  
  
He kicked off his sneakers before hastily pulling off his socks. His eyes remained on Veronica, his eyes clouding over with lust as he pressed one knee against the mattress. “You look so beautiful,” he murmured.  
  
Confidence was key. “I know,” she said firmly.  
  
Logan’s eyebrows rose, and a smile played on his lips as he kissed her softly. He ran his hand down her chest, his fingertips brushing over the top of her breast before sliding his hand down the corset. “What’s the occasion?”  
  
 _Fucking my nemesis._ “Adding some spice,” she murmured, kissing him softly.  
  
He smirked, returning the kiss as she started to pull his t-shirt off his body. “I wasn’t aware we _needed_ spice.”  
  
“Making love will only get you so far...”  
  
“I _like_ making love to you.”  
  
Veronica inhaled sharply as Logan’s hands slid down her waist, and behind her back. His hands were firm as they cupped her ass, pulling her up and against him. “Logan...”  
  
“Intimacy,” he murmured against her lips, planting another kiss. “Are you trying to tell me you want to fuck?”  
  
“I- I don’t-”  
  
His eyes opened, locking on hers as his hand slipped around, moving between her legs. She whimpered, and he kept his eyes on hers as he started to move his fingers over her clit. Immediately, she started to rock against his hand, and he knew she was more than ready. “All you have to do is say the word,” he said softly.  
  
Veronica stared into Logan’s eyes, inhaling deeply. She hated when he did this, when he actually made her verbalize what she wanted. One time, he wouldn’t touch her until she told him exactly what she wanted, and she ended up not speaking to him for a whole weekend. She knew he had done it to open her up, his version of intimacy. It still pissed her off. But now wasn’t the time for pettiness.  
  
“Fuck me,” she said, her voice faint as she gasped with each stroke.  
  
“Tell me,” he whispered against her lips, his other hand running down her thigh. “Because I want you to fuck me, too.” She gasped against him, and he smiled, lowering his mouth to her neck as he removed his hand from between her legs. “What do you want me to do?”  
  
Veronica bit back a moan, her head falling back as Logan sucked on her neck, his fingers undoing the clasps of her corset. “Fuck me,”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Logan, please.”  
  
Logan lifted his head, pulling Veronica against his chest. “What do you want me to do?” he asked as he pulled the corset off of her body, tossing it to the side.  
  
Veronica’s hand slid down, cupping his hardening cock firmly. “I want you to fuck me,” she said softly, undoing his pants.  
  
He swallowed hard as she pulled down his jeans and boxers, squeezing his cock firmly. “I-I didn’t hear-”  
  
Her eyes shot up, an anger surging through her. Madison probably didn’t have to work for this. All Madison had to do was spread her legs, yet he made Veronica, his girlfriend, work for it. It was unfair. It was _wrong_. “Fuck me, Logan.”  
  
Logan’s brow furrowed as Veronica slammed her lips against his, and she pushed him down on the mattress. He quickly kissed her back, his hands cupping her breasts and a groan escaped him when she started to rub herself against his cock.  
  
This was new. He had never seen her like this. She had never been this open, never been so willing to do things like this. It was always tab A into slot B- she was still getting the hang of it, and he was happy to be her teacher, but all this was just surprising, in a good way. She had just started giving blowjobs on a regular basis, and now...  
  
“God, Veronica-”  
  
“Do you want me?” she panted, rubbing her clit against his cock, a gasp escaping her as he pinched her nipples. She had to admit, she missed this. The rush, the intensity of a different kind. Not love, but lust. She missed that.  
  
He gripped her hips as she moved up, pushing her thong aside. “I always want you-” he groaned as she slid him inside her, his mouth opening in slight pain. “It’s been a while...”  
  
“What, you couldn’t handle three days?”  
  
Logan laughed slightly. “Are you kidding me?”  
  
Veronica pressed herself against his chest, starting to move slowly, but firmly. Hard. This was the best way to do it, she had decided a long time ago. They were face-to-face, she could stare into his eyes, and they were both getting pleasure out of the position. By the way he was holding onto to her hips, he was enjoying it as much as she was.  
  
She gasped at the sight of Madison riding Logan right before her eyes. She blinked, her eyes shooting open. Logan was still underneath her, panting as he moved steadily inside her, his face buried against her neck as he sucked on her skin.  
  
She swallowed hard, starting to move faster. Madison might have fucked Logan, but she was planning on getting him off better than Madison ever could.  
  
Logan frowned as Veronica started to move harder. He inhaled sharply, switching his hold to her back as she thrust out roughly, soft moans escaping her. His eyes opened, focusing on Veronica’s face, her hair damp and stuck to her forehead as she gasped, her eyes closed tightly.  
  
“Veronica-”  
  
“Don’t go all girl on me...” she breathed, grinning when he laughed, leaving a firm kiss on her neck.  
  
She cried out harshly as he jerked his hips up once, twice, at her speed while he slowly realized that this wasn’t just intense, rip-our-clothes-off fucking, like when they first started sleeping together. It was angry. Veronica was pissed off. Her nails were digging into his arms and she was very pissed off.  
  
He could’ve sworn she just glared at him.  
  
Logan grabbed the back of her head, forcing her mouth onto his. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, groaning as she moaned against him. She moved harder, her body pushing and straining against his, and she seemed to get louder with each grunt that escaped him.  
  
Veronica suddenly pulled her mouth away from Logan’s, sitting up. She rested her hands against his chest for support, thrusting out hard and fast. He groaned, and she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on moving just right. A sharp cry escaped her as he slammed into her, and her fingers clenched, her nails cutting into his skin.  
  
Madison smirked, and Veronica moved harder.  
  
“Oh God,” she panted, her nails digging into his skin as he thrust his hips up. A sharp moan escaped her, and she couldn’t recall being this noisy, ever. Definitely not with Duncan, surprisingly not with Logan, but he was moving just so, and his hands were right there, and oh, God. “Logan-”  
  
“Come for me, baby,” he said through gritted teeth, his hand trailing from the back of her neck, down her chest. His other hand moved up her thigh, clenching at her hip as he moved her just so. “Come for me...”  
  
Veronica’s eyes opened, and she fumbled, her hands grasping Logan’s shoulders as she pulled him up. He sat up swiftly, his arms wrapping around her waist as she fucked him harder. “Logan...”  
  
Logan groaned against her skin, moving his hips harder. He felt his orgasm approaching and reached between their bodies, pressing his fingers against Veronica’s clit. “Come on, baby,” he said shakily.  
  
She gasped as Logan came with a moan, his hand grasping at her ass while his hips jerked once, twice against hers. He pressed harder against her clit, and she moved faster, gasping with each stroke of his fingers.  
  
His fingers were moving faster now, and faster still, and Veronica let out a sharp cry, Madison forced out of her brain and replaced with flashing lights and stars and he was still holding her as she writhed and trembled in his arms, and he held on tighter as she came back to earth.  
  
He reclined on the bed, grasping Veronica’s hips as he moved her slowly, bringing her down from her orgasm. Her eyes remained shut, her back arched as she moved slow, her hips jerking one final time.  
  
Logan laughed quietly, his arm flopping down over the top of his head. “We should do that more often,” he said, reaching up and cupping Veronica’s waist at her ribs. He pressed the pads of his fingers against her back, pulling her down against his chest. “The fucking thing, I mean. The fucking was fun.”  
  
Veronica’s hands rested against Logan’s shoulders, and despite herself, she rested her head against his chest. “Yeah,” she said softly. “Did you like the lingerie?”  
  
“I liked you in the lingerie.”  
  
“But did you-”  
  
“I was looking at the _girl_ in the lingerie. So,” Logan’s smile faded. “What were you so upset about?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
A sharp breath. “What pissed you off?” he tried again, a faint frown on his lips. “You were kinda shooting daggers at me-”  
  
“Madison,” Veronica’s eyes closed painfully as Logan tensed underneath her. “You slept with Madison in Aspen, she told me at the lingerie shop,” a slightly bitter laugh escaped her. “But, as I heard, there wasn’t much sleeping-”  
  
“We were broken up, Veronica,” Logan said shakily. “This- it had nothing to do with us.”  
  
She was quiet for a moment, running her hand over his chest. “Logan,” she said softly. “I don’t want this to come between-”  
  
“It won’t,” he said swiftly. “It- it has nothing to do with us. It was a mistake, and it’s never going to happen again.”  
  
Veronica licked her lips slowly. “You fucked her, Logan.”  
  
Logan tilted his head, meeting Veronica’s gaze. “Veronica. What I have with you...it’s special. What I did with her, it’s never going to match what I have with you. Sex with you is fantastic. With Madison...I have more fun playing _Halo_.”  
  
“Then _why_?”  
  
He frowned at the softness of her voice, tilting his head and kissing her forehead awkwardly. “It was the holidays, Veronica. Dick ditched me for some snow bunny, I was lonely and didn’t want to call you and seem even more pitiful,” he paused. “I wanted the breakup to stick.”  
  
Veronica closed her eyes painfully for one moment before opening them again, gazing at Logan. “You still could’ve called.”  
  
“Depression doesn’t really mix well with rational thinking, you know,” he said glumly. “So, good ol’ Maddy showed up, and she was being bitchy, per usual-”  
  
“Do I really want to hear this?”  
  
“If you really want to know why.”  
  
She paused, inhaling sharply. “Go ahead.”  
  
“Are you sure?” he murmured, and she nodded. “Okay. Madison showed, was bitchy, and we got drunk. Madison was always good for a drinking partner,” he sighed, staring at the ceiling. “We got drunk, and she invited me up to her room to get even more drunk. She started talking about some failed relationship with a cop...”  
  
Veronica smirked before she could stop herself.  
  
“And I started thinking about you. I was angry with you, then, because you didn’t even call, didn’t even try to get back with me, didn’t try to change...”  
  
“It took time, Logan.”  
  
“I know. I wasn’t being rational, remember? It was Christmas, for crap’s sake,” Logan sighed deeply. “One thing led to another, and we slept together. It...I just wanted to feel good, I didn’t want to be alone, and as evil as Madison is, she fit the bill for that night. I’m not saying it’s right, but it is what it is,” he chuckled dryly. “She even said thank you, after. It was so _weird_.”  
  
“So, it was just physical.”  
  
“Just physical,” he confirmed softly. “And I’m sorry it hurt you.”  
  
She laughed slightly. “Why are you apologizing? We were broken up...”  
  
“Still.”  
  
Veronica sighed as Logan leaned up, kissing her. She returned the kiss, doing her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. “I don’t want to be one of those girlfriends, Logan.”  
  
He smiled faintly. “Then don’t be. Just know that I would take this over any skank, any day. Bimbos aren’t my thing anymore.”  
  
Veronica grinned softly. At least he wasn’t drunk like the last time he said it.  
  
“Madison was just...she was just a stupid mistake. I was thinking about you the entire time.”  
  
She bit back the smirk on her lips. “You didn’t mind sleeping with skanks, then. Try the sweet talk again.”  
  
He chuckled. “Veronica, I was drunk and lonely. And missing you. Give me a break. At least I didn’t go to your place, drunk and telling your dad about our various adventures in the bedroom.”  
  
Veronica cringed, her eyes shutting briefly. “Okay, you always go for the worst case scenario...”  
  
Logan ran his hand through her hair before resting it on her waist. “Besides, I like being with my girl. My only girl.”  
  
She grinned before she could stop it, that familiar giddiness filling her. She lay her hand on his chest, resting her chin on the back of her hand. “Are you sure about that?”  
  
He smirked. “Pretty sure.”  
  
“Maybe I’m just one of your skanks,” she teased gently. “Another notch on your belt...”  
  
He gazed at her, brushing a piece of hair from her eyes. “Or maybe you’re the one,” he paused. “Next time, just talk to me. I’ll tell you everything.”  
  
“Everything?”  
  
“Within reason,” he murmured, gazing at her.  
  
Veronica lowered her gaze, feeling her face begin to heat up. She inhaled deeply, lifting her eyes and meeting his stare. “I’m a fool, right?”  
  
“A fool in love. And a bit of a jealous drama queen.”  
  
She punched his chest weakly. “Ouch. I’m naked in your arms, here!”  
  
He grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles. “And don’t think I don’t appreciate it.”  
  
She smirked, taking the second to push his hair away from his forehead. “Still love me?”  
  
“Never stopped,” Logan was quiet for a moment, a laugh of disbelief escaping him. “You know, just when I think Madison might’ve grown up-”  
  
She shook her head firmly. “Forget it, it’s over.”  
  
“No, really, I’ll egg her car if you want. Give the entire Hearst football team her home address?” she laughed, and he grinned, hugging her tightly. “I’m reformed, I know, but since she’s evil, I’ll make an exception.”  
  
“I hear a stake through the heart works pretty well...”


End file.
